


I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, Vaginal Sex, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Felicity and Tommy celebrate their tenth anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I thought that we could mark this milestone together with one of the Smoaking Billionaire's milestones.
> 
> It is hard to believe that this is the fiftieth installment of this series. So many of you have been with me from the very first posting and I want to give you my most heartfelt thanks for all of your support and encouragement. Without you, there wouldn't have been a second posting, let alone a fiftieth. This series has picked up a devoted following since then and I'm grateful to each and everyone of you who continue to read, kudo and/or comment. The last installment had a few brand new readers and longtime readers, but first time commenters. Welcome. Finally, thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 11\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 12\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 13\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 14\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 15\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 16\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 17\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 18\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 19\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 20\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 21\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 22\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 23\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 24\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 25\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 26\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 27\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 28\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 29\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 30\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 31\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 32\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 33\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 34\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 35\. Three (Part 13)  
> 36\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 37\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 38\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 39\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 40\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 41\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 42\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 43\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 44\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 45\. William (Part 29)  
> 46\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 47\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 48\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 49\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 50\. Brothers (Part 45)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver navigated through the narrow and dark roads of the outskirts of Laglio in their rented Mercedes. Felicity was dozing in the backseat and Tommy was seated beside him. Tommy had one hand resting on top of Oliver’s on the gearshift and he texted William with his other. There was a small smile playing on his lips as he read whatever update he was receiving about their children.

They were on their first long vacation since their honeymoon and all three parents were anxious about leaving their children for an extended period of time. Oliver knew that William and Donna would watch over their brood, but it was still hard to be away from them knowing that at least one of them wasn’t there to cuddle them. Still, ten years of marriage was something to celebrate and the occasion needed to be marked and recognized. Of course, Oliver never thought of their relationship in terms of years married. In his mind, they’ve been committed to only each other since their very first time in Tommy’s apartment, which was sixteen years ago. He had no idea where the time had gone and he still couldn’t believe that he’d been home from the island for seventeen years. It still felt like yesterday that the Gambit went down.

Oliver took his eyes from the road to quickly glance at his spouses. He had no idea how he’d been so lucky to find himself loved by these two people. The life he lived – husband – father – philanthropist – hero, it all seemed like the fever dreams he had on Lian Yu when he was recovering from his shark bite. He still feared he’d wake up on Lian Yu to discover that this life was merely a fantasy. He’d spent five years believing he was the unluckiest man on the planet and asking, why me? Seventeen years later, he wouldn’t trade one minute of those five years because he knew that without those experiences he wouldn’t be celebrating his tenth wedding anniversary. There were things he regretted about those five years, but most of them were of the people he lost or failed – his dad, Sara, Yao Fei, Shado, Slade, Akio, Taiana and too many nameless people in Hong Kong and Russia whose faces still haunted his dreams. He often wondered what his life would’ve been like if he hadn’t gone on the Gambit. Would his dad’s death still have inspired him to be a better man or would he have continued on his thoughtless and destructive path? Would he have married Laurel and continued to betray her at every opportunity? Would they have had children who would have grown up despising and resenting him? Would he have stopped hurting Tommy or would they have spent a lifetime hiding who they were from the rest of the world? Would he have ever known Felicity’s smile or would she have been lost amongst the sea of QC employees that he’d walk by on his way to his corner office? Would he have ever found a brother in John Diggle or would he have been one of many drivers he never bothered to learn anything about? He never liked any of the answers to those questions and decided long ago, that he was the luckiest man alive and his luck included the sinking of the Gambit and his five years away.

Felicity sighing in her sleep shook Oliver from his memories and his attention refocused on the road. It had been a long day for all of them. They’d flown the private jet overnight and had arrived in Italy early that morning. They took their time driving to Lake Como and stopped whenever the whim struck them. They’d arrived in Laglio in time for an early supper. It took some convincing, but Felicity finally relented and agreed to dining out before she’d had a chance to shower and change at the villa they’d rented. Tommy and Felicity were expecting that they were again staying at the villa they’d first won a week at during a Wayne Foundation charity silent auction. They’d rented the Villa twice since then, including their honeymoon, and they’d all agreed it was the perfect place to spend their anniversary. The Villa belonged to the Vanderhoff’s of Gotham City who were more than happy to rent out their home to the most notorious threesome of high society. Gretchen Vanderhoff had gotten a lot of miles out of them as cocktail chatter over the years. Even though she did gossip about their dining habits and confirmed that they all shared a bed, she never spoke to the press about them. At the end of the day, that was the best they could actually hope for. Unbeknownst to Tommy and Felicity, Oliver had canceled their rental of the Vanderhoff’s villa and had a surprise for his spouses.

Tommy slipped his cell into his pocket, “The kids don’t appear to miss us at all. I told William not to call at bedtime unless the kids ask. I think if Prue talks to Felicity she’ll have a meltdown and William won’t be able to get her to sleep.”

Oliver agreed with Tommy’s assessment, but was disappointed with the prospect of not getting to talk to his kids before bed. No matter where he was on business for the Foundation or the Justice League, he always called home at bedtime. It was a bit of a running joke in the League that meetings and missions had to be planned around the Green Arrow’s children’s story time. With an eight-hour time difference between Laglio and Starling, he should be grateful the kids were having too much fun with their big brother to miss them, “I’m glad that they’re having fun and not giving William a hard time.”

Tommy chuckled, “You’ll need to take a look at your messages when we get to the villa. Becca and Prue gave William a makeover. They broke into Felicity’s nail polish supply.”

Memories of his daughters painting his fingers and toes filled Oliver with warmth. William was a good sport with his much younger siblings and over the years had been covered in stickers, face paint, temporary tattoos and, now, nail polish. A wave of longing washed over him, “Maybe we should have brought the kids this time.”

Tommy shifted in his seat, “Ollie, I love our children, but it has been ten years since we’ve been on a vacation without the kids that was longer than three days. I, for one, am looking forward to sleeping in and not being awoken by tiny feet kicking me in the head.”

Oliver couldn’t remember the last time the three of them had all slept past seven in the morning. Felicity liked to say that her greatest fantasy about their bed was to sleep in it. Thea and Donna would laugh whenever she said it, but he knew that she wasn’t joking. Sleep had become a decadent luxury in their lives. Oliver expected that there would be a fair amount of napping during their stay, but he had no intention of wasting a chance for the three of them to be alone without one of their four kids trying to get into bed with them. He was looking forward to reconnecting with his spouses. “How would you like to be awoken this week?” Oliver asked with a grin on his face.

Tommy traced the cords of Oliver’s hand and wrist, “I’ll leave that to your imagination.” He turned suddenly in his seat, “I know it’s been awhile, buddy, but that was our turn off.”

Oliver fought to keep his face neutral, “No, it wasn’t.”

“What are you up to?” Tommy asked as he turned back to study his husband’s face by the light of the dashboard.

There was only one problem about being in a relationship for sixteen years with a person that you’ve known for nearly forty-five years, Tommy knew all of his tells. Keeping secrets from Tommy and Felicity had become nearly impossible. He’d been working on this surprise for the past six months and it had been a herculean effort for him to keep them from even being suspicious. The reveal was less than five minutes away, he wasn’t going to blow it when he was so close to genuinely surprising them, “I’m not up to anything.”

“What’s Oliver up to?” Felicity asked sleepily.

“I don’t know,” Tommy reached into the backseat to squeeze her knee, “but our husband is definitely up to something. He just sped by the Vanderhoff’s.”

Oliver smiled at Felicity’s reflection in the rear view mirror. She’d taken her hair down from the twist she’d been wearing all day and it framed her face like a golden halo. With her glasses in her lap, her eyes were unfocused and she was pouting slightly. He accelerated slightly as his desire to kiss her lips fueled his need to get to their destination as quickly as possible. “We’re almost there,” he promised them.

“I shouldn’t be this tired,” Felicity declared through a yawn. “I actually slept on the plane.”

“Yes, you should,” Tommy reassured her. “Between your two jobs, you work ninety hour weeks, seven days a week. Plus, you have four children and two needy husbands. I’m shocked you’re not unconscious more often.”

“If you want to stay in bed all week, I won’t object,” Oliver waggled his eyebrows at her in the mirror.

“You won’t get any arguments from me,” Tommy teased.

A breathy laughed escaped Felicity as she struggled not to yawn, “You’re both incorrigible.” She leaned forward and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Oliver’s neck, “Where are you taking us?”

“Patience,” Oliver said with mounting excitement as he turned off the main road and back towards the lake, “we’re here.” He said a silent prayer out into the universe that he’d made the right decision.

Felicity took off her seatbelt and moved to the edge of her seat as Oliver came to a stop at a large gate. He pulled a remote from his pocket and the gate slowly opened.

“You rented a different house?” Tommy asked as Oliver drove along a winding driveway through gardens that would soon be an explosion of color.

“Did something happen to the Vanderhoff’s?” Her head popped between Oliver and Tommy’s seat as she craned her neck to look out the front windshield as the villa came into view, “This place is huge. What are the three of us going to do with all of this space?”

“Nothing happened to the Vanderhoff’s. I thought we could use a change,” Oliver informed them as he pulled in front of the enormous villa that was the color of fresh butter and trimmed with green.

Oliver quickly exited the car and opened Felicity and Tommy’s doors. He took the time to kiss each of them before skipping up the stone steps to the glass front door. He pulled out two sets of keys on red ribbons and held them out to his spouses with a beaming smile on his face, “Welcome home.”

Tommy and Felicity stood in front of him with their mouths agape. Felicity recovered herself first, “When you say home, do you mean for the next week or are we now paying property taxes in Italy?”

Oliver opened the front door into the marble entryway and ushered them inside their new home, “It’s ours, for as long as we want it.”

“You bought us a house, in Italy?” Tommy asked as he looked around the foyer and the grand staircase that climbed four stories.

The smile fell from Oliver’s face, “You don’t like it?” Oliver had agonized over what to get his spouses for their anniversary. He’d wanted to get them something that would tell them how much he loved them and how much their relationship meant to him. The one thing that Tommy and Felicity complained about was time and how they never had enough of it. Life was a constant battle of competing obligations and frequently it was their family that had to sacrifice. Vacations were interrupted or cut short by a crisis at the office or by rampaging criminals. Oliver wanted to give Tommy and Felicity a place where time could stop for them and they could just be.

“It’s beautiful,” Felicity’s soft smile was lit by the moonlight pouring through the front door, “but isn’t it a bit much for a vacation every three or four years?”

“That’s the thing,” Oliver said leading them further into the house to show off the living room with a spectacular view of the lake and the villa’s grounds, “I don’t want it to be for one week every few years. I want to spend the summers here with our kids. They’ll love it here. There’s plenty of land to explore and trees to climb. There’s a pool and a tennis court. They’ll get a chance to learn another language.”

“The whole summer?” Tommy asked skeptically.

“William has a handle on being the Green Arrow when I’m not around. He’s got Dig and Roy watching his back. Thea can handle any foundation work that needs visibility. London is a quick flight away if Felicity needs to have any in person meetings. Otherwise, we’ve got internet and videoconferencing.” Tommy and Felicity continued to stare at him in disbelief, “We’re always saying, one day, maybe next year, or wouldn’t it be nice. Life is too short for one days and next years. The kids are growing so fast and they’re going to be out of the house before we know it and I don’t want to miss it.”

Felicity launched herself at Oliver and threw her arms around his neck. She brushed her lips against his before sucking his bottom lip between her own. She nuzzled his nose and he kissed her again softly before she pulled away. She clasped his face between her hands, “It’s perfect.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity as he watched Tommy walk around the living room before stopping to look out the large French doors at the moon reflecting on the lake. “Tommy?” he asked softly. “Are you mad?”

“No,” he said without turning, “but I’m starting to regret that I only had your names tattooed on my backside as your present.”

Oliver rolled his eyes as Felicity laughed, “I saw your backside this morning, or was it last night? I don’t remember seeing any tattoos. How big is the font? Two point?”

“It’s only visible in black light,” Tommy teased.

Oliver approached his husband and then wrapped his arms around him when he saw the tears on his cheeks. It still pained Oliver that Tommy’s reaction to kindness or to getting something that he wanted was always disbelief. Tommy had shared a home with them for almost as long as he’d shared one with Malcolm and yet his father’s cruelty still seemed to shape his expectations more than the love he’d received from Oliver and Felicity. Oliver brushed his lips against Tommy’s cheek, “You like it?”

Tommy turned into Oliver’s arms and placed a kiss against his neck, “I love it.” Stepping from Oliver’s arms he wiped his eyes and smiled, “I can already see the kids running on the grass as Felicity suns by the pool and you practice archery.”

“Come on,” Oliver laced his fingers with Tommy’s and opened the door to the terrace. He held out his free hand to Felicity who ducked beneath his arm and tucked herself against his side. She wrapped her arm around his waist and placed a kiss to his chest. Oliver squeezed her shoulder, “There is something else I want to show you tonight.”

Oliver led them through the gardens and past the pool towards the water and a small boathouse with a dock. Moored against the dock was an eighteen-foot sailboat.

Tommy let go of Oliver’s hand to get a closer look. The boat was smaller than the Sunnybrook and was only meant for daily excursions, but it was large enough to carry their entire family for a day of fun on the lake. As he stepped onto the dock, the quiet spring night was disturbed by Tommy’s laugh ringing out. He pointed to the stern of the boat and Felicity squinted her eyes to bring into focus whatever he was pointing to. She broke into laughter as she read what Oliver had named the boat, The Quoaklyn. Felicity let go of Oliver to wrap her arms around Tommy’s waist. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, “My, she is yar.”

“She is yar all right,” Tommy agreed as they paraphrased one of their favorite movies.

Oliver laughed at the predictability of his spouses. “I’m glad I made the right choice when I named her,” he stepped closer to the edge of the dock and pointed to the stern. Right above the waterline and beneath, The Quoaklyn, it read, True Love.”

Felicity rose on her toes and kissed his cheek, “You do pay attention.”

Tommy kissed Oliver slowly and then whispered, “It’s perfect.”

Felicity tugged on their hands, “Does this place have a bedroom?”

Oliver laughed, “It has ten.”

“I only need one,” Felicity said with a grin.

 

Tommy laughed as Oliver flipped on the light in the master suite, “Wow, it looks like Liberace and Donald Trump had a baby and it exploded in here.”

The room was decorated in Renaissance style, with an abundance of gold leaf and winged cherubs. A large canopied bed dominated the room. Felicity walked up to the bed and ran her hand over the brocade covering. “This is the biggest bed I’ve ever seen. The linens must need to be custom ordered. Who makes custom ordered sheets?”

“Okay, I guess that is a yes to redecorating in here,” Oliver commented without surprise. The first time the realtor had walked him through this house he knew that this room would need to be redecorated first.

Felicity tilted her head to the side, “I feel like there should be a red velvet rope up. It’s going to be like having sex in a museum.” She swept her arm across the room and in an imperious voice said, “On your right we have a table in the Rococo style, the fireplace was removed from the Palazzo Medici and on the bed, three naked American billionaires.”

“I promise,” Oliver said as he tossed his jacket over one of the gilded chairs, “there won’t be any tour groups coming through.”

Felicity opened a set of floor to ceiling double doors that revealed a closet that already contained their clothes. She arched a brow at Oliver, “How many staff does this place come with?”

“Lucretia and Guillermo live on the grounds. She is the head housekeeper and cook and he is the estate manager. There are two other housekeepers and a gardener that live in town. Teresa, Vicenza and Antonio.” He reached past her and hung up his jacket, “I’ve met all of them. They’re all very nice. I think you’ll like them.”

Felicity pursed her lips as she listened to him explain that their staff had all signed non-disclosure agreements and were aware of who they were employed by. He assured her that they were being well paid for their discretion. Felicity wasn’t comfortable with having a household staff. They had someone from the Queen mansion who came in twice a week to clean and do some laundry in Cobble Hill, but that was the extent of their household staff. “I’d like to meet them if they’re going to be around the children,” she turned her back to Oliver for him to unzip her dress. She stepped out of her dress and hung it on one of the hangers, “How’s the bathroom in this joint?”

He laughed and led her by the hand through the adjacent set of double doors. When he flipped on the light he said, “I think you’ll approve.”

“Oh,” Felicity said as she took in the large bathroom that had a large sunken bathtub that was the room’s focal point. She sat down on the tub’s edge, “The whole family could fit in here, including William and the Harpers.”

“Well, we know where Nate will be spending his summer,” Tommy said as he kicked off his shoes.

“We have a swimming pool,” Oliver reminded him.

“Unless it is one hundred ten degrees, he will be swimming in here,” Tommy turned on the tap and ran his fingers under the waterfall faucet.

If someone could be genetically predisposed to dislike swimming in cold water than it was something that Oliver shared with his son. Nate hated swimming as much as Oliver had as a child. He would watch his siblings and cousins frolic in the Queen mansion pool and would only venture in when his boredom of being left alone would persuade him into joining them. He was a good swimmer, for his age, and didn’t mind going underwater, his chief complaint was always the temperature. Nate was always eager to take a bath and would often request one in the middle of the day. Felicity insisted that the temperature of the water was only an excuse. Without his glasses, Nate was practically blind and she imagined being in the water without being able to see the edges was terrifying. They’d tried prescription goggles, but they fogged up on him. She expected that when he was old enough for the eye surgery that would correct his vision, he would love the water as much as his twin.

“I vote for a bath,” Felicity said hopefully as she stood up inside the tub. “There’s enough hot water in the tank to fill this thing, right?”

“Yes, there are four hot water heaters for this house. I think our bathroom has its own,” he answered with a smile. “I’ll go get us something to drink while the tub fills. Red, white or champagne?”

Felicity scrunched her nose as she thought about it, “Any chance we have red champagne chilled?”

“I will check, but if we don’t?” he asked, unsure if she was in the mood for bubbles or red.

“Bubbles, please,” she stepped out of the tub. “Any chance there are candles around here?”

Oliver had made sure of it, “They’re in that cabinet. I’ll be right back.”

He left his spouses to set up their romantic bath as he tried to remember his way to the kitchen. He’d brought cases of Felicity’s favorite wines with him when he’d closed on the villa the prior month. When he opened the wine fridge he was pleased that there was a bottle of chilled Pinot Noir champagne. He grabbed three flutes along with the bottle and hurried back to the master suite.

The bathroom was now lit by soft candlelight and Felicity was already reclining in the tub with a washcloth over her eyes. Tommy was naked and looking through Felicity’s tablet for a playlist. “Why is there so much kid music on this thing?” Tommy complained. “They’re going to wind up with Ollie’s taste in music.”

“Hey,” Oliver groused. His taste in music might not be up to snuff with the writers of Rolling Stone, but he liked what he liked and everyone else could just lump it.

Felicity laughed when the bathroom filled with chamber music, “Bach, really?”

“It seemed appropriate for these surroundings,” Tommy said as he joined Felicity in the tub.

“I don’t think that we’ve ever had sex to Bach before,” Felicity said from beneath her washcloth.

Tommy floated towards his wife, “Who thought we’d still be having a first time sixteen years after our first-first time?” He removed the washcloth from Felicity’s eyes and smiled down at her, “Hi, beautiful.”

Felicity smiled back at her husband, “Hi yourself, good looking.”

Oliver placed the champagne and flutes beside the tub and quickly disrobed. He hissed as he slid into the water that just verged on too hot. Felicity had one arm draped over the back of Tommy’s neck as she kissed him. Oliver’s hand drifted up the back of Tommy’s leg, over his ass and up his back as his mouth latched onto Felicity’s breast and he lathed his tongue against it. Felicity’s hips jumped and she moaned into Tommy’s mouth. She hooked her leg around the back of Oliver’s thigh and pulled him in closer. His arms wrapped around both of them as he continued to worship Felicity’s breasts.

Felicity pulled her mouth from Tommy’s as she gasped to catch her breath. Tommy tugged Oliver towards him and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. His tongue licked against the roof of Oliver’s mouth and Oliver moaned with pleasure. Kissing Tommy was still as arousing at forty-four as it had been at fifteen – it was actually more so, because they both knew what they were doing and now knew how to maximize each other’s pleasure. Oliver and Tommy both gasped as Felicity’s soapy fingers wrapped around their cock’s and began to stroke them slowly – enough to stoke their desire but not enough to get them off. Oliver moved his hand between Felicity’s legs and smiled against Tommy’s when their fingers collided in route to the same destination. Their lips moved against one another again as Oliver began to roll Felicity’s clit between his fingers as Tommy’s moved lower to thrust inside of her. Felicity’s hands continued to pump them even as she threw her head back and mewled her pleasure.

“Tommy,” she gasped, “don’t stop”

Oliver switched from rolling her clit to rubbing it vigorously as he knew by her instruction to their husband that her G-spot had become engorged and Tommy was now stroking it. From her panting he knew that she was close.

“God - Oliver,” she whimpered and her hands let go of their cocks to grab her own breasts.

Tommy and Oliver pulled their lips away from one another to turn and watch their wife come undone. Her head was thrown back and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. “Felicity,” Oliver said firmly and her eyes flew open and she lifted her head to look at her husbands. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as her body went rigid as she orgasmed around Tommy’s fingers. Oliver’s fingers continued to rub against her as he watched her ride out her pleasure.

Her hands dropped from her breasts and Oliver smiled as she pushed her husbands’ hands away. “Too much,” she said on a happy sigh.

Oliver had been deprived of her lips for too long and he leaned over her to claim them. Her mouth opened eagerly beneath his and she gently sucked on his tongue. He felt Tommy’s lips blaze a trail along his spine as Felicity’s hands landed low on his abs and stroked up towards his chest. Her fingers scratched lightly against his nipples and he gasped into her mouth before sucking her lower lip into his mouth. Tommy’s fingers, silky with soap, slid between his cheeks and began to massage his puckered hole. Oliver’s head fell to wife’s shoulder and he began to suck her neck as his husband worked to prepare him for his cock. Oliver’s finger’s slid back between Felicity’s folds as he circled around her clit, knowing she was still too sensitive for him to touch it directly. His world narrowed to the feel of Felicity’s silken warmth, Tommy’s gentle caress and the sounds of water lapping against the side of the tub.

Tommy stood up and broke contact with Oliver. His hands landed on Oliver’s hips and he pulled up on them. “Put your hands on either side of Felicity’s head,” Tommy instructed. When Oliver complied, Tommy hoisted Oliver’s hips until he broke the surface of the water. Oliver rose up on his toes and smiled down at his wife who looked up at him like he was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She winked at him as Tommy dripped lube between his cheeks. He bit his lip when Tommy pressed a finger inside of him. His hips jumped when Felicity began to pump his cock again. Tommy added a second finger and began to scissor them inside his husband. Oliver was as eager to have Tommy inside of him as his husband was, “I’m ready.”

Tommy removed his fingers, applied more lube and then pressed the head of his fat cock against Oliver’s opening. Oliver tensed for a moment and when he relaxed his husband sank unhurriedly inside of him. Tommy’s arms slid around Oliver’s waist and he slowly lowered them until they were both on their knees. Tommy slid a hand up Oliver’s spine and gently pushed him forward towards their wife. Oliver’s knees spread slightly to give Tommy room and then he wrapped an arm around Felicity’s waist and lifted her hips to meet his own. She wrapped her legs around both of her husbands and hooked her ankles beneath Tommy’s ass. She wrapped one arm around Oliver’s neck and lifted the other over her head to brace herself against the tub. Oliver lined himself up with her entrance and locked eyes with his wife before he entered her wet heat. One of Tommy’s arms moved from Oliver’s hip to encircle Felicity’s.

The three remained still, locked in each other’s embrace as they became one. Tommy began to thrust first and Oliver waited for his husband to set his pace and rhythm before he began to thrust inside of Felicity. Whenever Tommy thrust inside him, Oliver withdrew from Felicity so he could grind his ass against Tommy’s pelvis. As Tommy withdrew, Oliver would thrust inside Felicity making sure to grind his pelvis against her clit as he bottomed out within her.

The strains of Bach were drowned out by their cries of pleasure and the sounds of their bodies coming together in the water. Tommy shifted his position and his every thrust dragged the head of his cock against Oliver’s prostate. As the pleasure of being filled by Tommy and of being surrounded by Felicity sent him towards the precipice, he lost his ability to continue thrusting. Tommy’s hand moved from where it was clutching Felicity’s ass to slide between his spouses. Tommy’s knuckles rubbed against Oliver’s pubic bone as his fingertips made rapid tight circles against Felicity’s clit. Oliver’s vision whited out as Tommy’s cock rubbed against his prostate and Felicity tightened like a vice around his cock as Tommy sent them both over the edge. Almost instantly, Tommy’s head fell to the center of Oliver’s back as he found his own release when Oliver’s ring of muscles gripped him like a fist.

Felicity’s legs relaxed and she allowed her weight to set her back against the tub. Tommy slowly sat back on his heels and Oliver suddenly felt bereft after being completely surrounded by the two loves of his life. He shifted so he was sitting next to Felicity and laid his head against the tub’s edge. Felicity’s hand sought his underneath the water and laced her fingers with his. Tommy followed his lead and sat on Felicity’s other side.

They sat silently in the candlelight as the music of Bach washed over them and they caught their breath. Oliver’s skin tingled from head to toe as he basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“We’re going to need a bigger tub at home,” Felicity said breathily.

“Bach and three simultaneous orgasms,” Tommy said proudly. “It’s a night for first times.”

Oliver laughed, “Bach is now my absolute favorite.”

Felicity sat up as she laughed, “I guess I’ll now have to worry about you having new reasons for dragging us into coat closets at chamber music concerts.”

Oliver opened his eyes and grinned at his wife, “Even you have to admit that this was a hell of a lot better than those stodgy concerts.”

“I don’t know,” Felicity teased, “I do like a good cello concerto.”

Felicity elbowed Tommy gently in the ribs and he followed her eyes to the champagne. He obliged and opened the champagne and poured them each a glass. They sat facing one another with their legs all tangled together and held their glasses out.

“To ten wonderful years,” Oliver said.

“To another forty more,” Tommy grinned.

“Forty?” Felicity’s brow wrinkled, “Where the hell do you think you’re going in forty years?”

Tommy shrugged and smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t want to be presumptuous. You might get sick of me or want to turn me in for a younger model.”

“Never going to happen,” Felicity promised.

Tommy turned to look at Oliver for his response, “Same here.”

They clinked their glasses together and took a drink of their red champagne.

“I really love our new home,” Felicity said as she held her glass out for more champagne.

“Me too,” Tommy agreed.

Oliver sighed with relief, “Thank god, you had me worried for a few minutes.”

 

After finishing the bottle of champagne and actually getting clean in the tub, they were drying off when Oliver’s phone rang. He searched through their pile of discarded clothes until he found his pants and retrieved his cell. “Everything all right?” he asked William on speaker phone. He could hear Prue and Nate crying in the background.

“Nap time isn’t going as well as I’d hoped. Evidently, I don’t do the voices right,” William whispered. “I hate to interrupt you guys but do you mind reading them one story?”

“Give us ten minutes to get Felicity’s laptop up and running,” Oliver said as his spouses nodded their heads eagerly.

“Thanks,” William said with relief, “we’ll have our laptop ready on this end for your call.”

Ten minutes later, Oliver, Tommy and Felicity were in their pajamas and sitting up in the large ornate bed. The laptop was opened on the mattress in front of them. When their call connected, Oliver was surprised to see his four youngest all sitting in their bed. The twins sat with red eyes between their older siblings and they all lit up with huge smiles when their parents appeared on their screen.

“Hi monkeys,” Felicity waved at them cheerfully. “How are you guys?”

Oliver laughed as all four children started talking at once. Bobby’s voice was the loudest, “Why is there a naked baby behind you?”

The three parents turned around and Oliver cringed at the giant naked cupid painted on the wall above their bed. Felicity grabbed the laptop and slowly turned it around the room so the kids could see, “You should see the place your daddy bought for us.”

“It’s so pretty,” Becca squealed as the ornate room was presented to them. “Wait, mommy. Turn us around.” When Felicity had the children back facing their parents Becca continued, “Daddy bought us a house in Italy?”

“He did,” Tommy responded. “There’s a pool and a tennis court and a sailboat.”

“Is there a slide?” Prue asked.

“Are there swings?” Nate inquired at the same time.

“There will be by the time we come back for the summer,” Oliver made a mental note to have a playscape installed for the children.

“We’re going to Italy for the summer?” Bobby asked with skepticism in a perfect imitation of Tommy.

“Yes,” Oliver replied, “all seven of us.”

“What about Tess?” Becca asked with concern.

“Tess too,” Oliver reassured her. He’d already done all the legwork on making sure the family dog got to come along.

“And William?” Bobby said looking off camera, most likely at the brother in question.

“William too,” Oliver said with a smile. “He’s going to have to go to work though, so it will probably only be for two weeks.”

Bobby thought about it for a minute before nodding his approval. He looked back off camera and said apologetically, “He says you can come too, but you’re going to have to work for most of the summer.”

William’s warm chuckle could be heard, “Two weeks still sounds like a lot of fun.”

“He says he’ll come,” Bobby informed his parents.

Felicity covered her mouth to hide her yawn. Oliver smiled as all four of his children yawned in response. They all leaned back against their parents’ headboard. “Who wants a story?” Felicity asked.

All four children raised their hands. Bobby held up a book, “We picked, Corduroy.”

Corduroy was one of Prue’s favorites and she clapped her little hands when her big brother opened to the first page. Felicity opened the book on her tablet and began to read.

Oliver watched his children as they listened to their mother read to them and as Bobby turned the pages of the book he held. Felicity paused as Prue and Nate interrupted to discuss the pictures in front of them and where they thought the bear should look for his lost button. Eventually, the twins settled down and their eyelids grew heavy. As Oliver looked at his children, husband and wife he knew that he wouldn’t trade one day of his five years in hell for one minute with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> So, that just happened.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
